Magical Paradox
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Originally born without magic, what would happen if some ancient, unknown magic chose Asta to be its wielder? Suddenly thrust into a world of magic, Asta does his best to cope with it and keep moving forward. How will this unexpected change of events shape Asta? *Pairing Undecided*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I was watching Black Clover and it kinda struck me that it was similar to a few other anime I like. The more I watched it, the more I wanted to write two different crossover fanfictions with it. This one is a Black Clover + Fairy Tail one and the other one I'm working on is a Black Clover + InuYasha crossover. Also, may rewrite the summary at a later date once I have a better idea of what I'm doing since as of right now, I'm just writing by the seat of my pants man (blame my elusive muse). Also, I'm gonna make Asta less oblivious.**

 **Rating: M  
** **Pairing: Undecided (Might do a harem, might not. Might not even do a pairing)  
** **Genres: Fantasy, Action, Adventure, Drama**

 **Summary: Originally born without magic, what would happen if some ancient, unknown magic chose Asta to be its wielder? Suddenly thrust into a world of magic, Asta does his best to cope with it and keep moving forward. How will this unexpected change of events shape Asta?**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously.**

 **Magical Paradox  
Chapter 1  
3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

A boy with spiky ashy silver-grey hair sits on a tree branch, legs swinging in the air. He leans against the trunk of the tree, his bangs swishing on his forehead. A black bandana with a red four pointed star to the side is tied around his forehead. He sighs. ' _I thought for sure that once I got my grimoire, I'd be able to use magic for sure_.' He frowns. ' _I never thought I wouldn't even get one to begin with_.' His bright shamrock green eyes glint with determination as he stands up quickly. "But like hell I'm gonna give up!" He roars out enthusiastically. "Don't you dare underestimate me fate! I'll show you! Even if it takes a lifetime, I'll keep working hard until I get my grimoire! I'll become the Wizard King and prove to everyone that anyone can be awesome, even if they're poor or just some orphan! Just you wait Yuno! I'll catch up to you in no time!"

He jumps down and begins training with renewed vigor. Not even five minutes later, he tenses. Looking up, he stares off into the distance. ' _Yuno's in trouble_.' He frowns and takes off in the direction of his friend and rival. As he nears Yuno's location, the boy hears an older male speaking.

"A four-leaf clover may have chosen you, but you only just received it today. You're still just a little chick boy. How unfortunate for you that I happened to be at the ceremony today. I'm going to end your legend long before it even begins." The man mocks, a smirk evident in his tone. "Hey, that pendant looks like it's worth something too. I'll be taking that too."

"Hold it! Don't you dare touch it! That belongs to Yuno, not you bastard!" The ashy silver-grey haired boy roars out as he jumps from above. He kicks off the wall and lands a couple yards away, skidding to a stop. Dust swirls around his feet and knees. He glares venomously at the man holding Yuno's grimoire. "A grimoire is precious to the person it chooses so give it back!" The man just scoffs.

"Aren't you the pathetic little brat who didn't receive a grimoire today?" He asks.

"Yeah, what's it to you? The name's Asta!" The boy, Asta, growls out. The man laughs, his hand to his forehead. He moves his hair back, revealing a burn scar running from his chin straight up to above his left eyebrow.

"The outside world is a place where crooked deeds like this can be overlooked. But you'll be dead before you can find that out for yourself, boy," He sneers as his grimoire opens up, pages flipping. Settling on a page, it starts to glow.

The black haired boy bound by chains pales slightly. His amber eyes widening, he yells out, "Asta run!" Asta doesn't move. The thief chuckles as barbed chains appear next to him.

"I'm not going to run away," Asta replies, crouching down like a sprinter. "From a disgraced loser like him!" He chargers at the thief, kicking up grass and dirt. The thief moves his arm forward, signalling for the chains to attack. Asta dodges them and jumps up to avoid another one, landing behind the thief and skidding to a stop. Cocking his arm back, he aims for the thief's back, getting stopped at the last second by chains. The force of his punch moves the thief's red cloak. Growling, Asta roars out, "I'm not done yet!" He takes a step forward, the chains pulling at him. The thief smirks sinisterly.

"No, you're finished brat." His grimoire flips to another page and more chains rain down on Asta, slashing him up. "Dance of the Pitless Viper!" More chains stab through Asta, causing blood to spurt from his mouth. His shamrock eyes widen.

' _W-what a heavy blow…_ ' He thinks absently. He crashes into the wall behind him, sending a large amount of dust and debris flying into the air. ' _So this is the power of the mages from outside of this town_.' The thief stalks forward, the chains following him as the slither through the air like snakes. ' _I can't possibly beat him with just my physical training. Not with his focus solely on me_ ,' Asta realizes, his head bowed as blood oozes down his face.

"Thank you for the useless struggle, brat," The thief sneers as he slams his foot onto Asta's shoulder, pinning him against the wall.

"No, I'm not finished yet. I'm going to be the Wizard King," Asta whispers.

"You? The Wizard King? As if!" He jeers. "With these chains, I have the ability to find out just how much magical power one has. You, you have none whatsoever! You must have been born that way. No wonder you didn't receive a grimoire; you're too pathetic to have one! To think that there is someone out there like you, someone who lacks even an ounce of magic in this world where magic is everything. What a priceless find!" He laughs. Asta's eyes widen.

' _What? What the hell? Then...does that mean that no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to use magic_?' His eyes darken as his fingers twitch.

"To think that someone so pathetic existed, how amusing. You won't even be able to find a job, let alone become the Wizard King! I'm sure your friend, the great genius over there, mocks you too," The thief jabs, grinding his foot into Asta's shoulder.

' _Maybe he's right.. Ever since that day..Yuno's been distant and refuses to even talk to me unless it's to insult me_ ,' Asta muses. ' _Yuno's so amazing that he was chosen by the four-leaf. I'm just…_ '

"You can't do a thing in this world. Just give up on everything. You were born a loser!" The thief roars out. Asta's eyes start to drift close as he begins to accept what the thief is saying.

"Oi!" Yuno grunts, catching the thief's attention. "Who are you calling a loser? Asta, it's true that you won't be able to become the Wizard King, no matter what."

"You hear that? Even your friend is telling you it's impossible!" The thief sneers, contempt clear in his voice.

"That's because I'm going to become the Wizard King!" Yuno declares.

"Eh?"

"He's no loser," Yuno growls out, glaring at the man. Asta's eyes open. "Asta's my rival!" He looks up, his bright green eyes bright once again.

"Huh? Him, this pathetic piece of trash, your rival? This brat who has no magical power whatsoever?" Asta reaches up, his arm trembling as he grasps onto the thief's leg, causing him to look down at Asta.

"No, not yet." Asta glares at the man, his grip tightening on his leg as he pushes it away from him, causing the man to stumble back with a gasp. "Sorry you had to see me so pathetic looking Yuno. In just a second, I'm going to kick this guy's butt!" His shamrock green eyes burn with a fierce, fiery determination. Brief flashes of him with glowing red eyes and a black marking around his right eye cause the thief to tremble in fear.

" _ **You are worthy of my power boy. Use it well**_ ," A reptilian voice whispers in Asta's head as two books appear before him. The one to the left is dirty and shabby looking, the black five leaf clover on the cover barely visible through the dirt. An ominous red glow surrounds the book. The other one is in much better shape. The cover of the book looks to be made of black and blue scales while the binding of it is a silverish color that looks like bones. The symbol on the front of the book is a white dragon with its wings spread out and a crown hovering over its head. Asta's features change with the appearance of the second book. His pupils become slitted while his eyes become more angular. Fangs peak out from his lips. His ears become slightly pointed and his hands gain claws. He grows 12 or so centimeters.

The thief stares at the boy, his chains disappearing. He unconsciously backs away in fear. "How in the hell can a pathetic brat like you have _**two**_ grimoires?!"

"Gri..omres?" Asta mumbles.

"I knew it. There's no way that Asta wouldn't have been chosen!" Yuno declares proudly. Asta's shabby grimoire opens, flipping to a page. A sword peaks out of the five leaf clover grimoire. It comes out of the grimoire, floating in the air. Asta looks at the other grimoire, remembering the voice he heard earlier as the two appeared before him.

' _What does that one do_?' He wonders. He is snapped out of his thoughts when the sword slams down into the ground before him.

"But you didn't even have any magic within you! What in the world are those things?!" He cries out in fear. His eyes zero in on the symbol on the ominous grimoire, paling at the sight. ' _A f-five leaf clover! Within a five-leaf clover dwells a demon!_ ' He backs away further, his grimoire falling to the ground at his feet. Asta stands up, grabbing the sword.

' _Asta's always been that way; he's always done the unthinkable. He always has before and he's doing it now_ ,' Yuno thinks with a smile as he remembers the time Asta got his pendant back for him and the resulting promise they made to each other.

"What is that sword? What are _**you**_?!" The thief screams. Asta merely lifts the sword up. "You little wretch with no magical powers, die!" Magic surrounds the thief and a large number of chains attack him.

" _ **Pour your mana into the sword boy**_ ," The different voice from before commands in Asta's head. Lifting the sword up, Asta does as the voice commands, pouring the foreign energy inside of him into the sword. The sword gains black flames around it as his features take on a more draconic appearance, scales appearing around his neck and forearms and his fangs sharpening. Small, black horns pop out from his hair. He slices through the chains, black flames racing up the dissolving chains toward the thief.

"H-he nullified my magic?! What the fuck is that thing and those flames?!" He shrieks as they get closer. The flames surround him, burning him. He screams in agony as he passes out. The flames disappear, revealing his burned body.

The flames engulfing Asta's sword disappear, and his features revert back to how they looked once he received his grimoires. He glares at the man's unconscious form. "All my life I trained and trained, building up my muscles since I couldn't use magic. I never gave up. I **will** be the Wizard King." Asta points his sword at the thief, an ominous aura of black and red surrounding him.

"Asta," Yuno calls out, smiling softly. "Thank you." Asta smiles in return.

"Yuno, I finally got my own grimoire and not one but two of them!" He grins widely, his excitement palpable. He scratches his head. "I'm not sure how to use my second one really but I will! I'm going to train and get better! I won't let you pull ahead Yuno!" Yuno smiles, his brow slightly furrowed.

"You saved me once again Asta." Yuno starts walking away. ' _But how can you have two grimoires? That's never happened before…_ ' Yuno thinks. Shrugging it off, he continues, "I'll repay you for both someday. Asta," Yuno stops, turning his head to look back at Asta. "Do you remember our promise?" Asta grins, his fangs flashing.

"Of course I do! I thought you forgot it with the way you've been treating me!"

* * *

 _ **The next day  
**_

* * *

Asta grunts, sweat trickling down his forehead as he does one handed push-ups, his body ramrod straight in the air. "1,997, 1,998, 1,999, 2,000," Asta mutters, his jaw clenched as he concentrates on keeping his balance. He pushes off the ground with his hand, flipping through the air and lands in a crouch. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Asta chugs some moguro leaf juice, a green and bitter liquid.

"I'll learn how to use my second grimoire no matter what!" Asta exclaims, going back to training. An amused chuckle slithers through his head.

" _ **While the enthusiasm is refreshing, you're going about it the wrong way. You'll never be able to use my powers at their full potential, or at all really, if you keep going at it this way,**_ " A dark voice whispers in his head. Asta frowns.

"What am I doing wrong?" He asks, frustrated.

" _ **Yes, you need to have a strong body to use my power, but you also need strong instincts born from fights, from life or death situations. While your instincts are better than some and animal like, they are nowhere near what is needed to wield my power**_ ," The voice replies.

"Then what do I need to do?" An ominous chuckle echos in Asta's head.

" _ **You need to fight something that will put in the situation where those instincts will be honed boy. If you want, I could train you. It might prove to be interesting and alleviate my boredom**_."

"Train me!" Asta demands. The impression of a feral smirk appears in his mind.

" _ **Very well, boy. But I'll only do it if you're prepared to die.**_ " Asta nods, determination clear on his face. His second grimoire begins to glow. Asta's eyes widen as the world around him shifts and warps, his body lifting up off the ground.

Suddenly, Asta crashes into the ground, landing in a haphazard heap of limbs. He groans in pain, his head spinning at the sudden changes. Once his eyes focus, the boy gasps at what he sees before him. Rocky terrain surrounds him. He is on top an enormous mountain, reach far into the sky. Far below him, he can make out various types of trees. Hearing heavy bangs, he looks down. He spots a lumbering animal about thirty feet or so below him. Large black spikes protrude from its back. It is covered in dark brown and red fur and walks on all fours. A large, spiked tail swishes on the ground. Large fangs protrude from its mouth, greenish-black liquid dripping from its parted maw. Upon making contact with the ground, it sizzles and burns through it. Black talons gleam from the creature's paws, long and deadly.

" _ **Are you done admiring the view boy**_ _?_ " A dark voice questions. Asta spins around, his eyes landing on a figure before him. A muscular, scarred young man stands before him. His spiky dark blue hair reaches his hips. His dark green eyes bore into asta, an amused smirk rests on his face. He wears a black cloak pinned together by his shoulder. It reveals the right half of his torso and arm, blue markings standing out against his dark skin. Sharp red claws sit around his neck. He wears baggy black pants. Asta can feel the enormous power radiating from the man.

"Who are you?" Asta asks, wary of the man. The man smirks.

" _ **Huh, your instincts are better than I thought since you can sense the danger from me boy. My name is Acnologia. I'm from a world that is different than yours.**_ "

"A world different than mine?" Asta asks, tilting his head to the side. Acnologia sighs.

" _ **I come from a different world than you. Long ago, before even I was born, our two worlds were connected and shared powers. However, something happened that separated our two worlds. The world I'm from is called Earth Land. The magic I had when I was alive was Dragon Slayer Magic. However, I died and was sent here to repent for my sins by some Dragon God. He turned me into a damn book that would only respond to someone worthy of its power. He also gave me Dragon God Slayer Magic that I don't even have full control over**_." Asta gawks at Acnologia.

"If that's true, how the hell do I even have your book?! I wasn't born with magic!"

" _ **Don't ask me. My book judged you worthy. I didn't have a say in the matter. But you are rather interesting so I don't mind that much**_ ," Acnologia mutters. " _ **Now kid, you're going to fight that beast down there.**_ "

"WHAT?!"

 **Author's Note: So it's been a while since I've read or watched Fairy Tail but I swear I remember something about Acnologia being able to consume any element due to him having killed so many dragons and bathing in their blood or something like that. Also, it was never (from what I recall) revealed which element he uses in his casting. I originally toyed with the idea of creating an OC for it but ultimately decided against it; so I chose Acnologia instead of going for Igneel or another dragon like him. I wanted Asta to grow stronger while still staying somewhat true to his character as portrayed in Black Clover seeing as his anti magic is a large part of him. Also, since his Dragon God Slayer Magic is from a different world/universe, anti magic has no effect on it. Also, I did read a few Black Clover crossovers due to my curiosity. Some were good but I wanted to try to take my story in a different direction but I don't know if it will work out like I want it to.**

 **Word Count: 3,221**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing you all. So I'm trying to write ahead a few chapters, that way, if I get in a funk and have writer's block, then I have something to post. I'm going to try to post once every month or so but I make no guarantees. Also, about reviews, I don't typically respond to reviews in my chapters since I normally thank the person for reviewing and answer any questions they have (so long as it's not spoilers) via pm. However, there were two guest reviews that I felt needed replying to so I will here. The first one is the first review I received for this from 'Guest'. The second one is from Amaterasu.**  
 **Guest: You don't have to read my stories nor do you have to complain about the fact that I haven't updated many in a while. I assure you that none of my stories are abandoned and I'd like it if you kindly refrain from making such assumptions. Not every author can churn out chapters like no tomorrow. I used to do that and it left me physically exhausted as well as mentally. My grades suffered as a result so I have not done so in a long time. Also, some writers get writer's block, and I most certainly am one such writer. Sometimes circumstances arise where you can't write. So yeah, I don't always update my stories in a timely manner mainly do to the fact that all the next chapters that I had written for my stories had been deleted somehow so I lost the data. Really, in most cases, the only people that do usually have the story written completely or at least have written some chapters ahead.**  
 **Amaterasu: Yes, I'm a fan of InuYasha. It and Pokemon were the first anime I had ever watched before and I fell in love with them immediately. Now, as for the crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho, I'm afraid I can't do that seeing as I haven't seen the anime or read the manga. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll do it once I watch it but I make no promises.**  
 **Sorry for doing that but since they didn't review through an account, I couldn't reply through pm and I felt it would be rude to ignore/not address it. However, fair warning, I don't always read/check my reviews. I either check them once a day or not at all for months. That's literally it so I apologize in advance. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Rating: M**  
 **Pairing: Undecided (Might do a harem, might not)**  
 **Genres: Fantasy, Action, Adventure, Drama**

 **Summary: Originally born without magic, what would happen if some ancient, unknown magic chose Asta to be its wielder? Suddenly thrust into a world of magic, Asta does his best to cope with it and keep moving forward. How will this unexpected change of events shape Asta?**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously.**

 **Magical Paradox**  
 **Chapter 2**  
 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Asta and Yuno had spent the last six months preparing for the Magic Knight Entrance Exams by training. Asta's physical appearance had changed over the course of those six months. Due to his sudden growth spurt, he had to get his clothes fixed to his height. He had lost all the baby fat his face had previously had as well as the rest of his body; as a result, Asta's face had become more angular, making him look at least two years older. His ears had become a bit more pointed and his fangs grew more prominent. His claws had sharpened as well. His muscles were even larger than before. He had three silver slashes across his left cheek from his training with Acnologia, or rather, the first beast he had fought. He had nearly lost his eye to the creature while Acnologia had sat by and watched in boredom. Somehow, with a lot of luck, Asta had managed to kill the beast. Of course, he had not escaped unscathed. During his training, he had found out that his magical power was always hidden unless he released it due to his anti-magic grimoire. He had used this to advantage when fighting the beasts.

Asta's body is covered in various scars from the creatures Acnologia had him battle and kill over the past six months. While he had initially regretted taking Acnologia up on the offer to train him, Asta didn't quit since he is not one to give up, his tenacity rather obnoxious almost. In fact, Asta is quite pleased with the results of his current training. He managed to hone his instincts better to the point where he can use basic Dragon God Slayer Magic in that he has a higher resistance to various elements as well as a few other things. However, his body and instincts still aren't at the level needed for him to be able to fully wield the magic. The most he can currently do is gather his magic around his body and manipulate it. Any more and his body collapses due to the sheer amount of power coursing through his body. Of course, Asta hasn't given up, especially since Acnologia told him that once he meets his expectations, Acnologia will personally train him, including using swords.

Finally, after a long time spent travelling Asta and his friend/rival, Yuno, reach the capital. They look around in awe at the size of the town as well as the large amount of people bustling through the streets. A girl with long red hair and children surrounding her catches Asta's attention for a second when the baby on her baby starts crying before Yuno tells him to hurry up. Rolling his eyes, Asta follows him.

"Anyone want some grilled purple snakes? They're real cheap," An elderly lady calls out. Her eyes land on Asta. "What about you sonny?" Asta looks, sniffing the air and scrunching his nose up when he smells them.

"No thanks, they smell like they're bad," Asta says before trotting away to catch up to Yuno.

A large crowd gathers outside of the colosseum where the exam is being held. The duo walks into the colosseum as the crowd cheers the applicants on. ' _Man, these people are really enthusiastic and cheerful_ ,' Asta notes to himself. They make their way inside and stand in a long line. A man with brown hair and messy bangs wearing a green cloak is assigning the applicants their numbers in their line. Yuno steps up.

"I'm Yuno from Hage Village," He announces. The man looks at him for a second before responding.

"Yuno from Hage… Could I see your grimoire?" He requests. Yuno pulls it out from its pouch at his hip and places it in front of the man whose eyes widen marginally as he breathes in a sharp intake of air.

"A f-four-leaf clover…" He stutters. The men behind him in the building look up at his words. They spot Yuno and whisper to each other. The blonde man behind Asta peers over at Yuno's book.

"Hey, that grimoire…"

"Is it really a four-leaf clover?!" The boy behind him asks.

"You're #164. All right, next," The man says with a smile. Asta walks up with a large grin in place and leans forward towards the man.

"Hi! I'm Asta, also from Hage Village! Here are my grimoires!" Asta says as he pulls out his grimoires, causing the people behind him to murmur.

"Could that boonies kid really have two grimoires?"

"That's not even possible! I bet he stole one," A guy replies. Asta mentally scoffs at them. ' _Idiots, they should know only the person who the grimoire belongs to can use it_ ," He thinks.

"You have two grimoires?" The man asks, eyeing the two books in confusion. Asta eagerly nods. ' _That shouldn't be possible._ '

"Yes sir! So please hurry up and let me register' the people behind me are getting impatient sir," Asta replies. The man shrugs before placing a hand over each of Asta's grimoires and they glow for a brief second.

"You're #165."

"Thanks!" Asta calls out before jogging to catch up to Yuno, his excitement palpable. A man with spiky dirty blond hair held back by a black hairband watches him go. His blue eyes gaze at Asta as a smirk forms on his face.

"Bah-ha! He must be a real go-getter if he came all the way here from the boonies." His smirk widens. "Guess I'll just have to give him a proper welcome, won't I?"

* * *

A large crowd stands in an arena, murmurs rippling through the people. Everyone looks around, looking at their opponents, accessing who is strong and who is weak. Birds begin to gather around the people; some people get none while others get a few or more. Each bird attaching itself to someone, the crowd watches.

"OW! What the fuck is it with these damn birds?!" A brunet man yelps as one pecks him.

"They're the infamous anti-birds of the exam venue. The weaker your magical powers are, the more these guys flock to you," A black haired boy answers. They spot Yuno, who has no birds flocking to him which surprising many of them. Many people start to murmur as a result.

Asta walks pass them, a large flock of birds hovering at least three feet away from him. The birds sense no magic from him so they're attracted to him, and yet their instincts scream that he's dangerous. Only one bird actually touches him and it is the red, dark blue, and white bird that followed him all the way from Hage. The large flock following him attracts a lot of attention from the other contestants.

"Hey Yuno, our legend begins today. One of us will become the Wizard King." Asta grins widely, flashing off his prominent fangs. A few girls blush at the sight of him and start whispering to each other. Yuno just stares back at him.

"What's with that kid? Becoming the Wizard King when that many birds are flocking to him? As if!"

"That's pretty bad, even for someone from the boonies man."

The bird perched atop Asta's head starts furiously pecking Asta's head, causing him to yelp. "What the fuck? I thought we were buddies little guy! You followed me all the way from Hage!" He whines as he runs from the bird, hands holding the sore and slightly bleeding spot on his head. His foot catches on a rock, causing him to stumble and slam into what feels like a brick wall. The birds flocking around him squawk in fear as they take off in a hurry.

"Man, where did that asshole of a bird go?" Asta mumbles to himself, peering around. He turns his head back to the person he ran into. "Hey, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I tripped and slammed into you by accident." He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. The man is ripped, large bulging muscles all around and has spiky black hair reaching halfway down his neck. He has the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow. His brown eyes glare at Asta as he smokes a cigarette.

"I'll kill you, damn brat," He growls out. Grabbing Asta and lifting him up by his head. "You're dead in ten seconds." The man increases his grip on Asta's head, making him squirm. Asta's hands fly to the man's wrist, latching on to it.

"Hey, let go! I apologized damn it!" Asta cries out as he squirms. The man just glares harshly down at him and increases his hold tenfold. Two men wearing a black cloak with the same insignia as the man pale upon seeing what he's doing. Asta growls.

"I said let go damn it!" Asta snarls viciously, his magical power exploding out and covering him in a dense black aura as his features become more animalistic; he rams his foot into the man's gut, kicking him back and freeing himself in the process, his lengthened claws gouging the man's arm. His power only flares for a second, long enough for him to escape from the man. Asta flips, landing in a crouch as his emerald eyes glare at the man, his magic having long since receded. He bares his teeth slightly. The crowd begins to murmur loudly.

The man's eyes widen. ' _That immense pressure just now… Did it really come from the kid who had that many anti-magic birds flocking to him? What was with him looking like a demon for a second? He even managed to overpower me..._ ' The man thinks. Feeling a warm liquid dripping down his arm, he looks down to see five deep gouges oozing out blood. ' _He even managed to wound me...just who or what the fuck is this kid?_ '

"Captain! You know you're not supposed to be down here and you're sure as hell not supposed to be attacking the damn exam candidates!" The man with caramel blond hair and fuschia eyes exclaims. "Are you okay kid?" He asks Asta who snorts.

"I'm fine." His voice had lost the cheer it had before, replaced by icy steel. Fireworks explode in the sky, interrupting anything else that might have been said.

"Come on, we have to go. The exam is about to start!" The blond says. The captain tsks and follows his squad members, but not before casting one last glance at Asta's hard face.

"Bah-ha! Are you okay?" The blond man from early asks. He tilts his head. "Man, you're pretty brave to kick Captain Yami of the Black Bulls like you did, bah-ha!"

"I'm fine," Asta replies curtly. His looks at the blond guy, his eyes narrowing minutely. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sekke, Sekke Bronzazza. Nice to meet you, bah-ha!" Sekke tilts his head and closes one eye. Asta frowns minutely, not trusting the guy.

"Asta." Music plays, catching everyone's attention. A group of nine people walk out onto the balcony of the colosseum. Their entrance causes all the anti-birds to fly away. A man with silver hair sits in one of the seats. His attire reminiscent of a bird. His icy blue eyes stare down at those below in barely veiled disdain.

"That's the Captain of the Silver Eagles, Nozel Silva!" Sekke exclaims.

"That's one of the captains of the Magic Knights Squads," Yuno mutters as he looks up at him.

A man with brilliant vermillion hair sits down next. His clothes consist mainly of the colors red and dark blue with gold accents. Two purple gemstones hang from yellow-orange cords on his crimson cloak. A pink sash is tied around his waist. He has red markings, similar to eyeshadow, around his purple eyes. A red diamond stands out in the center of his forehead.

"The Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, Fuegoleon Vermillion." Sekke identifies the man. "As the name 'Crimson' suggests, he's a user of flame creation magic."

A lanky man with greasy black hair sits down after Fuegoleon. He has a prominent roman nose and a red scar runs through the left side of his face all the way down to his chin. A huge smirk splits his face, similar to the Cheshire Cat's smile. His amber eyes stare coldly down at the crowd, a touch of insanity in their depths.

"The Captain of the Green Praying Mantises, Jack the Ripper. Apparently his severing magic can split the earth in two."

"Woah, that's awesome!" Asta exclaims, having calmed down. Sekke shrugs, looking at Asta.

"I guess but I don't want to be a mantis. Bugs are super lame."

A blonde woman sits down after the lanky man, her blonde hair braided to one side with a braided bun pinned to the back of her head. She wears a silver helmet with designs etched into it. She wears a breast plate over a black shirt. A gold rose ornament clips her blue Magic Knights robe together under her collarbone. Her grimoire is in a pouch on her right hip.

"Charlotte Roselei, the Captain of the Blue Rose Knights. She's so beautiful," Sekke dreamily murmurs, a bright blush on his cheeks. "Captain of the Purple Orcas, Gueldre Poizot," Sekke continues as a large, lumbering man with a purple mask covering his face. His teeth are on display as his mouth is open in a wide almost-smile. Asta cocks his head as he studies the man for a few moments. Sekke continues to identify the rest of the Magic Knight Captains, making comments on some.

"Man I wish I could see the Wizard King; that way I know what I have to do!" Asta exclaims, a grin on his face. Sekke laughs.

"Of course you won't see him; he would never bother coming down here just to watch the recruits. Hell, it's a miracle in itself that all the captains have gathered here," Sekke replies haughtily. Feeling the same eyes boring into him still, Asta turns his head and locks eyes with amethyst orbs. Narrowing his eyes minutely, he watches as the barest of smirks crosses the Captains face before he begins to speak.

"Candidates, sorry to keep you waiting. I will be conducting this exam," William Vangeance announces as he stands up, his eyes lingering on Asta and Yuno for a few moments. He thrusts his hand out with his gold grimoire clutched in it. Pages flip rapidly before they settle on one with an image of a tree. "Magic tree, descend!" A bright green light radiates around his as dark clouds fill the azure skies. Strong gusts of wind rages, causing people to panic. "Is he trying to kill us?!" One man exclaims. Asta's emerald orbs access the magic filling the air.

 _'There's no malicious intent in the magic so no. This is something else_ ,' He muses. A bright green and gold light shines from the sky as it grows larger. A tree begins to descend from above, causing people to shriek in terror. The roots of the tree form broomsticks as they reach toward the candidates. A broomstick lands in everyone's hands. Asta looks up, observing the captain of the Golden Dawn. The man's gold grimoire closes.

"We will now begin the Magic Knights Entrance Exam."

 **Author's Note: Okay so I'm officially out of school now. My graduation is on the 18th so next week. Also, I don't want to make Asta an instant god. I want to make him work for it, be pushed to the edge in a few battles and then find the ability to defeat them (Kind of like Ichigo from Bleach). I mean instant god stories can be good but often times they become overplayed and boring so I try to stay away from that. If I do write a story like that, I try to give good reasons and such for how they are. Also I have this idea, well more like a concept I guess, for a Bleach + Black Clover crossover where Ichigo is in the Black Clover Universe, (possibly reborn, not quite sure yet) and he has all his powers (But might not be able to access them just yet). I'm debating on whether or not I should write it. If I do, I'd have to do some serious planning and stuff. Also, I'm currently looking for a job so I don't know how often I will be able to update this. I'm sorry guys but life is a bitch and university is expensive af.**

 **Word Count: 3,354**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, I have been temporarily revived (in terms of fanfic writing). I apologize for being gone so long. Here I am, writing a new chapter for this fanfic instead of doing the two literary reviews and then the presentation due Monday for my Bio Lab, because I'm literally so confused by the directions that I short circuited. Ah, procrastination, how you destroy me :') In all honesty, I keep pulling this crap, and I have** _ **no**_ **idea how my GPA is what it is. This may be a new chapter, but I make no promises for future updates seeing as I have exams for the next two weeks, am in the process of finding a second job, and will be taking another 6 classes next semester. Rip my mind I guess .-. I honestly desire to write fanfics because they help me mentally and such, but I've been so dead and stressed that I'm barely managing to write my essays for my horrific English prof who makes me literally want to die because all she does is bash me in front of the entire class :')**

 **Rating: M** **  
** **Pairing: Undecided (Might do a harem, might not)** **  
** **Genres: Fantasy, Action, Adventure, Drama**

 **Summary: Originally born without magic, what would happen if some ancient, unknown magic chose Asta to be its wielder? Suddenly thrust into a world of magic, Asta does his best to cope with it and keep moving forward. How will this unexpected change of events shape Asta?**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously.**

 **Magical Paradox** **  
** **Chapter 3** **  
** **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

"All of you will take several tests to determine your magical aptitude and capabilities. The nine of us will evaluate your performance, and then we will select candidates that we would like within our squads. If chosen, you will join that squad. If multiple captains want you, you will get to choose whose squad you join out of the captains who desire you. If none want you, then you will not qualify to join the Magic Knights," Vangeance explains, a smirk playing upon his lips.

' _I will join the Magic Knights, no matter what_!' Asta thinks, his eyes glinting with determination. ' _I can't let Yuno get ahead of me!_ '

"For the first part of the exam, you will get on the broom and fly." Murmurs broke out amongst the candidates, confusion and uncertainty palpable. "Mages who can control their magical powers should be able to do this instinctively." Asta frowns at that. Vangeance continues explaining while Asta listens.

' _I can only control a very small—basically minuscule—portion of my powers. The rest, as of right now, is far out of my reach_.' He glances down at the broom laying innocently in his palm, his frown deepening as he reflexively grips the slightly coarse wood tighter. ' _Will I even be able to get off the ground, let alone fly?_ '

"Begin," Vangeance commands as he thrusts his arm forward. Asta continues to stare at the broomstick in his palm, his thoughts racing as everyone else climbs on their broomstick to fly. Many grunt as they attempt to force the broom into the air through sheer force of will; some succeed while others don't. Of those who make it into the air, only a moderate portion manage to stay in their proper or initial position.

"Fuck it." Asta shrugs, hitching a leg up and straddling the broom. Inhaling deeply, Asta closes his eyes and calls upon the magic he has control of. Focusing on it, he gently coaxes it into engulfing his form and spread to the broom, both of them taking on a soft, basically unnoticeable glow. He shakily begins to rise in the air. Hovering above the floor by a few inches, Asta sighs. _'I guess I really don't have a lot going in this department, eh?_ ' He thinks, peering down. "Better than nothing I guess." He glances up, watching Yuno glide through the air high above him like a gust of wind.

* * *

Asta grunts, straining to make magic shoot out of his hands toward the small brick wall in front of him. ' _God damn this shit is pathetic!'_ He thinks, a bead of sweat trickles down the side of his face as his frustration mounts higher. The black-haired Captain Asta kicked earlier frowns slightly, his eyes trained on the ashen haired boy. A few other Captains watch the boy as well, some with pensive expressions on their faces.

' _You would think that boy would be showing something phenomenal, or, at the very least something vaguely interesting. I suppose what happened earlier was a fluke after all,_ ' The Captain of the Green Mantis squad thought. _'How utterly disappointing. I was hoping for something exciting. And here I was, getting excited at the prospect of having him my squad and slicing him to bits_.' Most of the other Captains watching the boy are thinking about the same, for the most part, as Green Mantis's Captain. The only exception is the black haired Captain, Yami of the Black Bulls.

"Bah-ha, like this!" Sekke exclaims, casually and halfheartedly swiping his arm to the side. A light blue colored attack shoots toward the wall, damaging it significantly. Asta grits his teeth, his lips curling to where his fangs just barely glint in the light. His frustration quickly turning to annoyance as his pupils slit, a hint of dark markings beginning to peak out from under his collar.

"I get it, thanks!" Asta snaps back. His powers react to the sudden spike of anger, causing the wall to burst into ominous black flames that quickly reduce the wall to barely even ash. He smirks, his fangs glinting, as he turns to Sekke. His slitted eyes bore into the dirty blond as he quips, "Like that." Sekke gulps, suddenly unnerved and slightly unsure of his choice to stick by the boy.

* * *

Asta's frustration grows with each test and examination. ' _My magic really isn't suited for this shit. At least not with the level I am, and certainly_ _ **not**_ _for_ creating _shit. What I have right now is nothing but destructive_ ,' He thinks darkly, his eyes flitting around and taking in the different creations of the contestants. ' _But perhaps…_ ' The boy closes his eyes.

Recalling Acnologia's mastery of his black flames and how he would mold them, Asta cups his hands together. Furrowing his brow, he reaches deep into his powers, searching for the black flames. His hands burst into intense black flames that the boy forces into a ball within his palms. He molds it, carefully trying to sculpt it into a tiny replica of Acnologia in his dragon form. Once he manages to make a more or less decent sculpture, Asta focuses on maintaining a vice-like grip to control the flames. Yami's lips twitch upwards slightly as smoke wafts upward from his lit cigarette, intrigued by the black flames within the teenager's hands. Despite it being barely noticeable, the Captain still picks up on it nonetheless: the dangerous but vague, repressed blood lust of the black flames calling out to be sated. The feeling is similar to his own magic _—_ at least enough for him to pick up on it while the other Captains barely notice it—yet, at the same time, vastly different.

' _He really is an intriguing little bastard, isn't he?_ ' Yami muses to himself, absentmindedly brushing his fingers along the scabbing gouges from Asta. ' _The first person in a while to get a hit on me without me paying the back tenfold. I hope he's interesting enough to be worthwhile to add to the Black Bulls just so I can kick his ass.'_ A dark aura surrounds Yami, his aggravation at his failure to pay the kid back leaking through.

* * *

"Okay. This is the final test within the Magic Knight Examinations. You will engage in actual combat with one of your fellow candidates," Vangeance states to the surprise of all of the contenders, eliciting some gasps. Another Captain leaps up, explaining the conditions and rules of the final portion of the exams.

"You will break into pairs and fight your partner. You are allowed to use your grimoires to attack your opponent!" Fuegoleon Vermillion, Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, jubilantly declares. "Fighting is a key part of our job so show us your true abilities!"

"As soon as one of you yields, is incapacitated, or unable to fight in any way, the exam is over. After your fight, if you need to be healed, there are mages on standby," Vangeance continues.

"So fight to your heart's content!" Fuegoleon exclaims. "We will be watching."

Asta turns his head, shamrock locking with amber. A silent agreement passes within the gaze as the two walk toward each other; Yuno and Asta both feel excitement coursing through their bodies, adrenaline beginning to pump, at the prospect of fighting each other. Before the rivals get too close, a hand grasps Asta's shoulder while a group ambushes Yuno. ' _Damn it_ ,' The two think simultaneously.

"Asta, fight me!" Sekke exclaims lightheartedly. Asta merely gives him a dry look.

' _If I fight him, I can knock his ass to the ground for the shit he's been pulling all day. Trying to make himself look good by sticking to a 'weakling's' side, and attempting to make it seem like he's doing it out of the goodness of his heart rather than the selfish reason he is?'_ Asta muses, his eyes staying on Sekke for a few moments before flitting to Yuno. ' _That pisses me off. I may not have great access to my magic but, from what I've seen, this bastard has focused on honing his magic over his physical capabilities._ ' Asta puts on a fake grin and nods.

"Sure!" Sekke smiles in return, happy Asta agreed.

' _He may have some capabilities, but he seems to have little or no control over them. As long as I employ my ace, he's finished!_ ' Sekke decides, pleased.

 **Author's Note: I know this is shorter than the previous chapters, but I felt that was a good stopping point. I'm honestly surprised I even managed to write this in all seriousness. If I do continue to update regularly (Which is honestly unlikely, right now definitely so), I will probably be having smaller chapters to get them out faster. There might still be some that are around 3,000 words or more, but I doubt it will be every chapter or even every other chapter. Also, I apologize for any mistakes you may see. Please tell me your thoughts if you want to!**

 **Word count: 1,792**


End file.
